The Confusion of Heartbreak
by The Rain-tachi
Summary: Saiyuki crossover Somehow the Sanzoikkou ended up in Fuedule JAPAN. And they must work together with the Inu Gang to get home and defeat their new and stronger foes! Not SessKag or InuKag! Pairings are undecided.


Mint: Another crossover by the Rain-tachi.

Trance: I'm sooooo hungry.

Mint: Oh yeah. We need to discuss the group name. I don't think the Rain-tachi is working for us.

Rain: Whaddya mean?

Mint: How about the Mint-gumi.

Trance: HELLO, HUNGRY GIRL WAITING TO BE HIT THEN FED!

* * *

**The Rain-tachi Doesn't Own Inuyasha or Saiyuki!**

**Chapter 1:The Heartbreak Begins 1 - Confusion**

* * *

A 15 year old girl wearing a green sailor uniform ran through a dark forest with tears burning in her eyes... yet she was happy. She thought," he did it again. Inuyasha went to see Kikyo... but I'm not hurting. I'm free... I don't love him anymore." She stopped and looked at her unfamiliar surroundings. She shrugged it off and continued into The Inuyasha Forest. Suddenly a blood curtling scream came to her ears. Gripping her bow tighter she ran towards the scream. She gasped as she saw a gang of demons surrounding a little girl. 

The teenager gasped," that's Rin-chan!" Rin spotted her and yelled," help me Kagome-chan." The young miko raised her bow and aimed her arrow at the demon that had the terrified younger girl in its grasps, intending on making a meal out of her. She released the string and let a light blue glowing arrow fly. The sacred arrow cut through the demon's arm and Rin dropped to the ground. Kagome yelled pulling back another arrow," Rin-chan move. This next arrow will get em' all."

Rin nodded and ran towards the miko as the rest of the demons' attention was on Kagome. They charged atKagome at top speed and were right behind Rin who didn't make it to her yet. Kagome commaned before letting another arrow fly," RIN-CHAN DUCK!" The child jumped to the ground, covering her head as another arrow flew over her head. The arrow hit them all at once, purifying them and make an explosion of pure energy.

**(Meanwhile In Kaede's Hut)**

As a young man with silver hair, wearinga red kimono strolled into the hut a kitsune, monk, and demon extorminator glared at him with full force. It even seemed their neko youkai friend was angry with him. He asked oblivious to their anger," where'd that wench go?" (Okay we, Mint & Rain, really dislike Inuyasha. We like Kikyo to a certain degree though.) The ''wench's'' older sister figure yelled getting up from her spot to pound him," Inuyasha you" the lecherous monk held her back and tryed to calm her down.

The small boy with a tail jumped on the dog boy's head and sunk his tiny fangs into his flesh.Inuyasha yelled peeling the child off his head and chucked him at the monk, who caught him," ouch, Shippo get off. Hey Miroku! What's Sango's problem? She in heat or somethin'?" This time Miroku did not even attempt to stop the angry slayer as she struck him with her Hiraikotsu. Sango yelled at him," Inuyasha you jerk, you went to see Kikyo AGAIN didn't you?"

The hanyou muttered," none of your business." Shippo wailed tear forming in his eyes," Kagome didn't come back to the hut!"

" Whaddya mean" asked Inuyasha.

Miroku answered before lying down," Kagome-sama didn't come back to the hut, which means she didn't go home."

Kagome's sister figure added," which means she could have wondered off on her own. She could be in serious trouble, even though her spiritual powers grew."

**(Meanwhile Somewhere Else In the Inuyasha Forest)**

A blond haired man asked as he pulled out a cigarette," Hakkai where are we?" Hakkai who just got finished checking out their surrounding answered," I don't know." A brunette complained," hara hetta."

A man with red hair yelled," shut up you baka saru. Is food all you think about?" The brunette retorted," no so shut up you pervy kappa."

Hakkai calmed them," now now Gojyo, Goku calm down." There was a strange silence in the group until Hakkai asked," okay what's the last thing you remember?"

" A blinding blue light..."

**(With Kagome and Rin)  
**

Rin hugged Kagome and said," thanks for saving me. You've gotten stronger since the last time we met Kagome-chan." Kagome smiled and asked her," where's Sesshomauru? Shouldn't you be with him or that toad-thingie... JAKEN! That's his name." The child answered," Sesshomauru-sama was fight the mean-baboon-man and then... someone pushed Jaken and me off a cliff. But I landed onone of those demons so I didn't die."

The miko looked to the night sky in thought. She finally said," okay, Rin-chan I can't leave you out here so I'll take you back to Sesshomauru." Rin squealed hugging her once more," thank you Kagome-chan. But will you help me find Master Jaken too?" Kagome nodded and said kneeling down," get on my back Rin-chan, I'll carry you." Rin nodded and climbed onto the miko's back. As Kagome walked they sang happily:

Kagome: Kirari _(Shining)_

Rin: Hikaru _(Glittering)_

Kagome: Yume wo _(A dream)_

Rin: Taisetsu ni dakishimete _(I'm holding onto it tightly)_

Kagome: Ippo zutsu aruite yukou _(Taking one step at a time)_

Both: Ashita e to _(Towards the future)_

Rin: Aaa... iro toridori no machi ni _(Ah... in a buzzling town)_

Kagome: Aaa... egao de aisetsu shite, hashiridasu! _(Ah... With a pathetic smile, I start to run!)_

Rin: Moshimo fukidzukeru kaze ka _(Even if the wind continues to blow)_

Kagome: Tsumeteku temo omokkiri kettobashi "pah"tto tobikoeru no? _(Even if it's cold I can jump through it for sure.)_

Rin: Kirari _(Shining)_

Kagome: Hikaru _(Glittering)_

Rin: Ima wo _(Now)_

Kagome: Terasu _(Shining)_

Rin: Ai yo _(It's love)_

Kagome: Itsumademo kokoro ni _(It's always in the heart)_

Rin: Ippo zutsu aruite yukou _(Taking one step at a time)_

Both: Ashita e to _(Towards the future)_

The two girls giggled and continued into the forest. Not expecting what was going to happen next...

* * *

Trance: Please can we eat? 

Mint: Review!

Rain: No eatting.

Trance: Rain onegai!

Rain: Iie.

Trance: Rain onegai!

Rain: Iie.

Trance: Ooooonnnnnnneeeeeeggggggggaaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiii.

Rain: IIE!

**PPPPOOOOOOWWWWW!**

Mint: Te-he, they never change. Anyway this will NOT be a Sesshomauru/Kagome or Inuyasha/Kagome pairing. Sorry we dislike Inuyasha too much... and about Sesshomauru... well it'll mess up the storyline. Anyway as you know this cross with Saiyuki. There will be no voting for pairings too. We'll decide on our own. And as for our other fanfic, we're workin' on the next chapter and vote for pairings on it. Okay? Thank you, have a nice day. And remember to review so we can update sooner.


End file.
